The Loneliness of Oz
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Poderia ser chamado de conto, poderia ser chamado de fábula ou de história infantil. Mas aqueles assassinatos eram tudo, menos inocentes. x Presente para Chibi Anne, Janao q, Lady Murder, Ms. Cookie, Nanase Kei, Raayy e Srta. Abracadabra. x HIATUS!
1. O Caminho para Oz

**Sumário:** Poderia ser chamado de conto, poderia ser chamado de fábula ou de história infantil. Mas aqueles assassinatos eram tudo, menos inocentes.

**Death Note NÃO ME PERTENCE! Mesmo eu sendo uma boa garota e ter diminuído o número de assassinatos i.i**

**Mágico de Oz não me pertence! Mas esse eu não queria mesmo! XD**

**A idéia dessa fanfic não me pertence! Retirei de um dos meus capítulos preferidos de Crossing Jordan! XD**

**Presente para Chibi Anne, Janao q, Lady Murder, Ms. Cookie, Nanase Kei, Raayy e Srta. Abracadabra.**

**Por quê?**

**Porque todas elas são fodas e incrivelmente perfeitas! Amo todas vocês 83**

**Betada por Sweet Pandora**

**(também te amo, esposa linda e narcisista 83)**

* * *

**The Loneliness of Oz**

**Prólogo** –_ O caminho para Oz_

O detetive acordou cedo aquele dia. Não porque queria e sim por culpa do telefone de seu apartamento, que não parava de tocar. Esfregou os olhos, tentando mantê-los aberto, enquanto andava, procurando onde o objeto barulhento estava.

Lawlliet era um detetive, no mínimo, estranho. Tinha a pele pálida, contrastando com seus cabelos pretos emaranhados e seus olhos escuros envoltos de grossas olheiras. Andava curvado, com suas mãos sempre no bolso do jeans velho e surrado e sentava com os dois pés na cadeira, ou sofá, ou qualquer outra coisa. Também tinha o péssimo hábito de segurar as coisas com as pontas do dedo, como se estivessem contaminadas. No entanto, por mais que fosse _daquele jeito_ o moreno sempre fora competente em seu trabalho e _sempre_ pegara "os bandidos". Um dos melhores do Japão, com toda a modéstia.

- Alô? – perguntou com um tom de desgosto na voz e os olhos completamente entediados.

_- Lawlliet?_

- O que foi, Aizawa? – murmurou o outro, andando pelo enorme apartamento – Precisa de ajuda em algum caso?

_- Na realidade, o caso é todo seu._

Lawlliet estranhou.

- Você não me dá um caso inteiramente meu há três anos. Sempre são conselhos.

_- Não é normal casos como esses._

Aquela frase sumiu com o sono do detetive e prendeu toda sua atenção. O caso já era dele.

**.-L-.**

O carro negro e blindado parou no mato, sujando suas rodas com a lama da fazenda. Assim que o detetive desceu, sentiu-se afundar e lamentou não ter seguido a orientação de seu "amigo" Aizawa e ter usado botas. Mas como seu tênis estava quase furando, não deu muita importância.

Caminhou em direção à porta da fazenda, observando que os policiais afastavam-se dele, como se ele fosse um perigo, ou uma pessoa importante. Ou os dois. Não era de se esperar que alguém ali tenha ouvido uma das histórias de um dos casos do detetive. Só não esperava que fossem _todos_.

Parou em frente a porta, retirando os sapatos. Só usava mesmo seus tênis para caminhar pela rua. Quando entrava em algum local, retirava-os e sentia que sua inteligência voltava a funcionar como era, ou até melhor que antes.

Passou por alguns cômodos da casa e pôde constatar que era uma simples fazenda, onde as pessoas não eram ricas, mas viviam bem. Estava quase se arrependendo por ter ouvido Aizawa.

Quase.

Porque bem à sua frente estava o motivo pela qual foi chamado. Seus olhos brilharam, como se fosse uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novinho. Sorriu, curioso.

Ali estava um corpo.

**Fim do Prólogo**

* * *

_Sob seu feitiço de novo  
Eu não consigo dizer não para você  
Deseje meu coração e ele está sangrando na sua mão  
Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Não, eu realmente estou fazendo essa fanfic.

Não, eu realmente não estou louca, mas eu não posso impedir! Era hoje ou nunca.

Eu espero realmente que as pessoas gostem!

Pois é... A pessoa loira morta aí é o Mello.

NÃO ME MATEM Ç.Ç

Eu não vou mentir: foi divertido matá-lo 83

Mas tudo tem um motivo e eu creio que todos irão... Se surpreender com tal fanfic? XD

As músicas também.

Quem conseguir acertar TODAS as músicas ganha uma oneshotsente 83

de Death Note, é lógico! Qualquer casal, qualquer tema, qualquer tipo (lemon, shota, darkfic, darkromance)

porque hoje estou caridosa.

Espero que todos gostem da fanfic, mesmo. Estou muito feliz com o resultado, por enquanto.

Espero que todos tenham gostado também!

Principalmente àquelas que eu dedico tal fanfic.

Porque todas elas são incrivelmente perfeitas, me surpreendendo cada vez mais. Eu as admiro muito e, a cada capítulo, uma delas será homenageada com uma lembrança minha e um motivo para eu adorá-la tanto.

**Reviews?**


	2. O Homem de Lata

**Este capítulo não foi betado, perdoem os erros, mas é porque minha esposa não está ç Este capítulo não foi betado, perdoem os erros, mas é porque minha esposa não está ç.ç/**

**Capítulo dedicado a Srta. Abracadabra.**

_(porque tudo começou com ela...)_

* * *

**The Loneliness of Oz**

**Capítulo 01 – **_O Homem de Lata_

Não era exatamente um _corpo_. Mas Lawlliet estava tão acostumado com o cheiro da _morte_ nos locais em que investigava que sabia exatamente o que estava vivo ou o que não estava. Claro que ele não se orgulhava de uma _habilidade_ como essa, mas ajudava e muito em suas investigações.

O falecido era um rapaz novo, de pele branquíssima – mais pelo simples fato de que ele estava _morto_ do que pela sua cor real – e cabelos loiros em um corte feminino francês de um nome que ele não se lembrava no momento. De longe, ele parecia observar o trepidar do fogo aceso na lareira, mas de perto ele parecia mais assustado que concentrado. _Muito mais assustado_. E o pior de tudo? Ele estava _em pé_. Claro, estava meio mole, porque o _rigor mortis _estava no final, mas ainda estava ali, se agüentando, como um vivo sem vida.

Suas roupas eram realmente diferentes e Lawlliet se sentiu voltando ao _passado_. Calça e blusa de couro, cheio de correntes, com um coturno que parecia ser caro e uma cruz valiosa no peito. E falando em peito, o detetive pôde notar que ele estava com uma mancha na região do coração. Uma _mancha_ quase imperceptível por causa do negro de sua vestimenta.

- Com licença. – a voz parcialmente irritada do tão calmo moreno ecoou, assustando a todos – Não me digam que eu fui chamado _só porque o homem foi apunhalado_.

Houve silêncio por um instante. Mais pelo simples fato de que o grande Elle Lawlliet tinha mesmo _sentimentos_ que por sua _pergunta_.

- Senhor... – um legista novato sussurrou, suando frio por falar com tal homem – Ele está... Sem coração.

- Oh, me desculpe. – ele murmurou, voltando-se para o corpo e gesticulando para si mesmo – É que eu não sou um legista, sou um simples detetive.

Mas não havia nada de _simples_ nele.

**.-L-.**

Por mais meia hora o corpo permaneceu naquele estado, até que seu _rigor mortis_ acabasse e ele caísse no _chão_. Seus olhos empalidecidos encarando o teto sem esperança, como um verdadeiro morto.

Lawlliet o encarou, de cima. As mãos no bolso; a expressão curiosa; a coluna curvada; como sempre. Naquela concentração tão sua, tirou as conclusões que, depois de um ou dois dias, os legistas e policiais encontrariam.

_**Fato 01:**_

_O coração do jovem loiro havia sido retirado enquanto ele estava vivo ou desmaiado. Morreu muito tempo atrás, tecnicamente, e foi lhe dado algum remédio para que ficasse parado daquele jeito._

_Principais suspeitos: médicos, legistas ou até mesmo alguns professores de medicina._

E mais uma _coisa_.

_**Fato 02:**_

_Ele o conhecia. Definitivamente o conhecia. Só não sabia onde, quando e nem como o conheceu._

Parou um instante, só para observar os legistas que estavam a seu redor. Alguns deles eram iniciantes, outros procuravam as coisas óbvias demais para ele. _Suspirou_.

- Aizawa. – chamou Lawlliet – Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro. – o moreno respondeu.

- Posso, por favor, chamar esta pessoa aqui? – e estendeu um celular branco.

O homem observou o número de chamada e o nome da pessoa.

- Hã... Lawlliet... – murmurou – Nós já temos legistas aqui.

Todos os presentes encararam ambos, profundamente.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto deles. – os legistas se ofenderam com o comentário – Eu quero esse aqui e quero mesmo, senão eu me retiro do caso.

Mesmo sem entender, Aizawa concordou com o detetive e o autorizou a chamar aquela pessoa.

- Alô? Hey. – falou o moreno, com um sorriso bizarro no rosto – Preciso que venha até o endereço que eu vou te passar. … Não, não discuta comigo, apenas _venha_. E traga seus equipamentos. … Te falo quando chegar! … Sim, eu estou fazendo de propósito para você vir. … Acredite, valerá à pena.

E desligou.

- Lawlliet, ele...

- Ele virá, Aizawa. – e seu sorriso aumentou – Ele sempre vem quando eu chamo.

**.-L-.**

Um carro negro, que estava numa velocidade um pouco maior que o normal, parou próximo ao carro do detetive, numa freada brusca. Alguns policiais até se aproximaram, para ver se a pessoa estava bem, até que a porta se abriu.

E então eles pareceram ter entrado num déja-vu: o andar curvado; o dedo na boca e um no bolso; o jeito molenga de caminhar; o cabelo preto bagunçado; o tênis extremamente velho; a calça jeans surrada.

Mas três diferenças _nada _sutis: uma violência em seus passos que era, de certo, perigosa; a camiseta branca com respingos _rubros_ secos; e os olhos. _Olhos vermelhos_.

- Hey vocês! – a voz irritada assustou os homens – Peguem meus equipamentos e levem para dentro. – e jogou uma chave com um chaveirinho de um boneco de palha sem cabeça – E não _ousem quebrá-los_.

E adentrou na casa.

- L.! – ele gritou, chamando por uma pessoa.

- Aqui, B.. – e ele seguiu sua voz.

Assim que adentrou na sala e viu o corpo, _congelou_. Seus olhos vermelhos vasculharam todo o local, como se procurassem alguma coisa, além do defunto. Seus orbes passaram de Lawlliet, para Aizawa e dele para a lareira. Da lareira foi para algum ponto no teto, dali para as paredes, então foi para o chão e voltou ao corpo.

- Podia ter me chamado antes. – o moreno murmurou, parecendo enciumado.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ainda têm muitas evidências, B..

"B" pareceu engasgar.

- Já tocaram aqui?!

- Sim, legistas chamados pela polícia.

E então seus olhos rubros se focalizaram em Aizawa.

- Chamou legistas, sem antes consultar o "L"?! Você é iniciante, por acaso?!

- Sim. – o moreno pareceu ofendido – E quem é você?

- Ele é meu irmão gêmeo. – sussurrou Elle, indo para perto dele – Beyond Birthday, um dos melhores legistas que já existiram.

Os gêmeos acharam muito _engraçado_ a expressão dos que ouviram aquilo. Após alguns minutos de puro deleite, ambos recomeçaram a falar.

- Vou procurar possíveis pistas, enquanto você recolhe as evidências, certo? – Beyond concordou, meio entediado – Aizawa, pergunte por aí sobre ele.

O moreno imediatamente saiu, sorrindo para os gêmeos, que também se separavam.

- E não mate ninguém dessa vez. – Elle murmurou, sorrindo.

- Só os que me atrapalharem!

**.-L-.**

Fotografava o corpo, com _interesse_. A cada nova imagem tirada, parava para observar o homem morto, com dúvidas. Mas foi na sétima imagem que ele _entendeu e percebeu_.

- L! – ele gritou, a voz irritada e sombria.

Ninguém respondeu.

- L! Venha aqui _agora_.

Nada.

- Que droga! Eu _sei quem é_.

O irmão passou pela porta, com uma velocidade sem igual. Obviamente, o outro ficou ofendido.

- Você só vem pra _isso_? Muito obrigado, seu idiota!

- Quem é? – Lawlliet foi mais direto que o normal.

Beyond bufou, mas respondeu.

- Mihael Keehl.

- Quem?

- Mello. – notou o rosto vazio do irmão e revirou os olhos – Do orfanato em que crescemos. Aquele que brigava com Nate River, o _Near_. E que era amigo do ruivo que se chamava... Como é mesmo?

- Descobrimos quem pode ter feito isso. – a voz de Aizawa interrompeu a do moreno de olhos rubros – Um amigo de infância do falecido, que desapareceu. Seu nome é...

Virou a página do bloquinho em que havia anotado tudo. Porém, antes de falar, foi interrompido pelos gêmeos, que completaram.

- Mail Jeevas. Apelido: Matt.

- Isso, isso mesmo! – o moreno sibilou, assustado.

Lawlliet e Beyond se encararam.

**_Fato 03_**

_O caso estava ficando estranho._

_Estranho demais._

**Fim do Capítulo 01**

* * *

_Sem limites ou restrições  
Se há emoção, coloque-me dentro  
Se é contra a lei, me prenda  
Se você não suporta isso, tire minha roupa_

* * *

Certo. Eu demorei DEMAIS com esse capítulo, mas é que eu o refiz três vezes e ainda não gostei do resultado, totalmente. É uma fic complexa, mas que eu amo escrever. E não se preocupem, acho que agora vai pra frente XD

Se eu demorar demais, me perdoem, mas é realmente complicado monitorar tudo...

Bom, voltemos à fanfic.

Como vocês perceberam, o B.B. é o cara que vai ajudar o L.

Por quê? Bom, simplesmente porque eu amo o B.B. e ele fica lindo como irmão gêmeo do L, fato.

Por que ele é um legista? Porque isso é influencia de Crossing Jordan. Nigel Townsand, um legista fodástico (e inglês :3) é o meu preferido, então eu estou tentando botar um pouco dele no B.B.

O B.B. e o L não estão OC? Bom, sinceramente... Eu não sei. Porque, vejamos, quando se faz uma U.A. eu tento criar um personagem mais real e palpável. Pra mim, meu L e meu B.B. estão quase tocáveis XD Porque eles estão muito _reais_ pra mim.

O Matt é o assassino? Que tal esperar pra ver? :3

Por enquanto, isso já basta, para que vocês entendam um pouco dessa fic. As respostas virão nela mesmo.

Agora, vamos à homenagem.

* * *

**_Srta. Abracadabra_**

Eu lembro de ter lido fanfics suas, quando eu nem te conhecia.

Li suas fanfics acidentalmente, mas nunca soube muito bem quem você era.

Só sei que eu amava seu nome, "Morgana Fowl". Acha perfeito e fiquei triste quando você mudou.

Mas eu sobrevivi.

Falei com você por causa de uma de minhas primeiras yaoi, onde eu havia te conhecido mais que por acidente.

Porque a fanfic era muito ruim e você tinha me ameaçado a continuar.

Não que isso tenha mudado, mas ok.

E então eu te adicionei no MSN.

Cinco dias depois eu nem lembrava quem você era, porque você mudou seu nick para frases...

E eu sou péssima com endereços de e-mail.

Quando me falou sobre os Uchihas que você encontrou, eu fiquei babante.

Mas nem sabia muito de você.

Até que você se tornou minha beta.

E me apoiou e muito.

Começamos fanfics juntas, claro que não a terminamos.

Porque nós temos o costume de parar as fanfics, quando temos outras idéias.

Peguei de você o vício de drabbles.

E o vício de escrever em Death Note.

Porque se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui.

E ainda o tenho.

Paramos de nos falar, como fazíamos antes.

Mesmo assim, nada mudou.

Eu ainda gosto de você.

Eu ainda te respeito como minha beta.

Eu ainda tenho traumas do simples fato de você ser foda, mesmo sendo mais nova que eu.

Eu ainda gosto que você bete minhas fics.

Eu ainda tenho o respeito pela Morgana Fowl, que me ameaçava pra continuar minhas fics.

Eu ainda sou a fã da garota que gosta do L, mesmo que hoje minha infância tenha se ido, porque você não continua a fanfic KakashiHinata porque não consegue e porque você gostou da sua LxMatt e eu nem sabia que você suportava yaoi dele.

E eu não consigo mais esquecer seu MSN!

Porque você é tão importante pra mim que não dá pra fazer isso.

E eu realmente não sei como continuar, então vou parar por aqui.

Te espero pra você opinar sobre meu cosplay.

Assim como te espero todos os dias.

Como a _Murder_.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Chibi Anne_ – Oii! XD Ah, cara, se eu contra, eu vou spoilar, mas acho que você vai entender rápido. XD Bom, não são muitos os vivos aqui XDD Sério? 8DDD Poxa, muito obrigada por esse apoio! Hum... Só espero que você não tenha assistido Crossing Jordan, senão vai descobrir XD Te amo!

_uchiha JL_ – Desculpe a demora... Poxa, muito obrigada por adicionar aos seus favoritos! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! n.n

_Ana Hakubi_ – Não posso contar os motivos para a morte do Mello, mas eu sei que você vai gostar (ou espero XD) Desculpe a demora, mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena n-n

_shamps – _É, eu sei. Tenho muita sorte de tê-las! XD É matei, mas não fique triste! Ainda tem muita coisa pra ser resolvido por aqui XD

_Janao q – _Se você não estivesse, eu seria louca XD Não diga, leia :-) Espero que o capítulo um também tenha ficado bom n.n/ E já disse que você está XD

_Kira Spring_ – Sério? Valeu n.n Hahaha! Não pare! Você é mais divertida do que pensa 8D

_Raayy_ – Como eu disse pra Janao, se você não estivesse, eu seria louca XD Sim, você é boa sim! Perfeita, só que não percebe XD Você verá 8D Sim, verá 8DD Que bom, porque eu adoro matar personagens, você sabe :B

_Lady Murder_ – Claro que é pra você! Perfeita? Sério? XD Acho que você que é boazinha demais XD Que bom que gostou! Ah, relaxe, isso é só um problema básico, quanto ao Mello XD Desculpe a demora ç.ç

_Srta. Abracadabra_ – Na realidade, você é a primeira! Sempre foi XD Que bom que está gostando! Sim, o L é o melhor XD Basta me pedir, e eu faço qualquer fic pra você! XD Também te amo! Espero que tenha gostado da sua homenagem XD

_Ms. Cookie_ – Coisas incríveis? Comigo? XD Acho que não. Haha, mas é porque todas merecem! Um mistério, coisa que devia ter muito aqui, mas não tem i-i Acho que vai ter que torcer pelo L, porque o Mello terá pontas apenas como cadáver :B –spoiler- droga ç.ç Olha o que você me faz!

_Nanase Kei_ – Sem problemas, eu também faço isso! –esquecida-mor- Sério? Poxa, muito obrigada! Esse elogio foi tão Owwnn º¬º Já disse que meus elogios deviam ser maiores, mas acho que não é bem possível XD

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews, foram muito perfeitas! **

**Espero mais 8)**

**O próximo será o capítulo da Lady Murder.**


	3. O Totó e a Bruxa Má

**Ok, demorei nesse capítulo por falta de tempo, mas ok. Ao menos ele está aqui e eu o adorei.**

**A partir desse capítulo, a fanfic será betada pela minha amada _Débby_ \o/**

**E a homenagem agora é da Murder**

_(O início do meu vício)_

* * *

**The Loneliness of Oz**

**Capítulo 02 – **_O Totó e a Bruxa Má_

Encarou seu irmão _trabalhar_ à sua maneira. Sussurrando coisas _inaudíveis_ e com aquele _sorriso_. Tinha pena do _estagiário_ dele, se tivesse um. Não podia estar _lá dentro_, porém encarava o modo como seu _querido_ Beyond retirava os _órgãos_ de _Mihael Keehl_. Parecia uma _criança_ numa loja de _brinquedos_.

- Seu irmão é bizarro. – a voz de Aizawa ecoou, atrás dele.

- Você acha? Eu o acho muito fofo. – e sorriu.

Houve _silêncio_.

**.-L-.**

- Estou analisando o sulco gástrico de Mihael. – sibilou Beyond, sorrindo e encarando o chão – Pelo que parece, ele comeu _carne_ antes de morrer.

- Carne? – Aizawa perguntou, sem entender – O que _carne_ tem a ver com o assassinato? Temos que procurar por Mail Jeevas, isso sim!

- Ela pode estar _envenenada_, oras! – "B" sussurrou, revirando os olhos e ignorando a parte de que o amigo de Mello poderia tê-lo matado.

_**Fato 04:**_

_A última coisa que foi devorada pela vítima Mihael Keehl, foi uma quantidade considerável de carne._

_É possível que o assassino tenha envenenado a carne com algum tipo de tranqüilizante ou inibidor de movimento para, depois, mata-lo._

_As suspeitas recaem para Mail Jeevas, vulgo Matt, que estava desaparecido._

Houve _atrito_ na sala, que não se dissipou nem quando Elle entrou _ali_.

- Acalmem-se crianças! – e sorriu, estendendo um pote com _morangos cobertos de chocolate_, para todos – Bom, se ele foi envenenado ou não, nós saberemos daqui a pouco, certo?

Beyond acenou, _roubando_ _o potinho_ e _engolindo_ os doces como se fosse a _última_ _vez_ que comeria aquilo. Aizawa o encarou com _nojo_, e foi repreendido por um _olhar_ de Elle, que parecia _irritado_ com o jeito de tratar seu _querido_ _irmão_.

O pior dos _silêncios_ se acomodou na sala, porém foi _quebrado_ por um toque _irritante_ de celular. O policial o atendeu, com certa _calma_, mas sem não antes ouvir uma _provocação_ de Beyond.

- Esse tipo de música combina _tanto_ com você! – e devorou um morango.

A risada de Elle ecoou, _divertida_ com tudo aquilo.

- Alô? – Aizawa falou, ignorando os _gêmeos_.

Beyond e Elle o observaram _empalidecer_.

- COMO ASSIM, OUTRA VÍTIMA NA CASA!? NÃO FAZ NEM UM DIA QUÊ... – observou "L" e "B", que _mudaram_ suas expressões _risonhas_ para _preocupadas_ – Estamos indo. – e desligou.

- Beyond, ligue-me quando tiver o _resultado_. – e levantou-se.

- _Quê_!? Mas eu...

- Faça isso! – vociferou Elle, preocupado – Depois você poderá ir à cena do _crime_!

O moreno de olhos _vermelhos_ não _retrucou_.

_**Fato 05:**_

_Uma nova vítima em menos de quarenta e oito horas aumenta a probabilidade de ser um serial killer (assassino em série) que está começando a participar da história daquela cidade._

**.-L-.**

O carro parou violentamente à frente da casa onde ocorrera o primeiro assassinato. Tanto Elle quanto Aizawa correram em direção a um policial, que estava _pálido_.

- L-Lá em cima... – ele gaguejou, as lágrimas presas em seus olhos.

Literalmente _voaram_ para cima, completamente abismados.

O que era aquilo?

**.-L-.**

Imediatamente pararam à porta do banheiro, onde havia uma concentração de policiais. A cena do crime era tudo, mas principalmente absurda.

O que era _aquilo_?

**.-L-.**

Elle andou de um lado para o outro, encarando aquele boxe de vidro do banheiro. Queria tocar ali, mas certamente Beyond o mataria. Mas aquilo era tão...! Não havia palavras para descrever.

Um corpo nadando em água quente.

Uma mulher flutuando em água fervendo, para dizer a verdade. Mas tão quente que ela estava _derretendo_.

Nua; cabelos negros e curtos jogados para cima; olhos _brancos_; boca aberta; expressão de terror.

Afogada.

Morrera afogada num boxe!

E o boxe? Fechado com uma camada incompreensivelmente _grande_ de algum material especial.

Elle não estava interessado em quando, nem como ela morreu.

Mas _como ele fez aquilo_?

**_Fato 06:_**

_A massa que impediu o boxe de se abrir e, assim, causou a morte da mulher, foi acionada por alguma coisa, enquanto ela estava no banho. É provável que a mulher tenha conhecido o assassino e que não o tenha visto._

**.-L-.**

O apito _ecoou_ e Beyond imediatamente levantou-se. O resultado da carne _saíra_. Pegou-o, com _agitação_.

Quanto mais rápido terminasse aquilo _tudo_, mais rápido poderia ir para a cena do _crime_.

Leu, sem muito interesse, porém, _gelou_ ao chegar à última parte. Uma de suas mãos foi para o _bolso_, de onde ele pegou um celular, por mais que não conseguisse nem digitar os números do telefone móvel de Elle. Estava tremendo _demais_.

Que se _fodesse_ a nova cena do crime.

Ele não sairia dali.

Não depois _daquilo_.

**.-L-.**

A trilha sonora daquele filme antigo de terror, tão estúpido, ecoou. Beyond. Elle não queria saber os malditos resultados da _carne_.

- Alô. – falou, emburrado – Beyond, esqueça a carne e...

Houve _silêncio_.

- Como assim... – e não pôde controlar sua raiva – Você não vem?

Mais _silêncio_.

- O quê?! – Elle pareceu _engasgar_.

Imediatamente desligou o telefone.

- Chamem os legistas. – sua voz _tremeu_ um pouco.

- Quê? Mas e Beyond? – Aizawa perguntou, meio assustado com o pedido do amigo.

- Ele não vem.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele descobriu algo sobre a carne... – e encarou aquele pequeno grupo que ficou ali, esperando-o analisar sozinho a cena.

- E...? – Aizawa não pareceu _muito_ interessado.

- Não havia veneno, porém... A carne era... – engoliu seco.

- Era o quê, Elle?

- _Humana._

_**Fato 07:**_

_Tanto Elle quanto Beyond não tinham a menor idéia de como captura-lo e muito menos de como ele fazia aquelas coisas._

_O assassino era terrivelmente bom demais._

**Fim do Capítulo 02**

* * *

_Uma nuvem encobre,  
É uma cidade costeira,  
Eu vejo os navios passando e imagino se ela poderia estar, (poderia estar)  
Lá fora como uma fonte para a solidão,  
Por favor persista garota, está na hora de nos  
encontrarmos e fazermos uma bagunça._

* * *

Pois é... Talvez eu tenha demorado demais para escrever esse capítulo, mas essa fanfic é complexa demais e é difícil ganhar inspiração .-. Porém eu espero que todos estejam gostando e fazendo suas apostas, meus caros!

E só uma promessa:

Eu vou acabar com a vida de vocês 8D

Agora, à homenagem.

* * *

**_Lady Murder_**

Eu já tinha ouvido muito de você, e adorava seu nick

Li algumas fics suas, sem nem saber que eram suas mesmo

Sempre tive o péssimo costume de não mandar reviews, eu sempre esqueço!

Mas não naquela MattMello

A única MattMello que eu li

Fiquei sem fôlego e a primeira coisa que me perguntei foi "Como é que existe escritora tão foda quanto essa?"

Naquele mesmo dia eu já estava escrevendo "Without", a primeira MelloNear, e eu nem sabia muito sobre os dois

Mas e daí?

Eu _precisava_ escrever, para me sentir melhor, após ler aquela fanfic

Nunca a superei

E nunca vou superar, porque a MattMello mais perfeita - e a única - que já li não pode ser superada

Não por um mortal

E então eu decidi escrever sobre o Near, e você estava lá, também

Sempre ali, comigo, ao meu lado, dando suas opiniões, dizendo o quanto você babava nas minhas fics

E eu me tornei sua beta

A beta de uma meta minha

(Uma meta nunca alcançada, mas ok)

E com algumas várias fanfics diferentes, me veio a melhor - e talvez única - NarutoHinataSai

Se é possível morrer mais de uma vez, é quando eu leio essa fic

Essa e todas as outras suas

Amo te betar, amo escrever desafios com você, amor conversar com você, amo você

E tenho muito mais que honra e orgulho para lhe dizer que a cada nova palavra que escreve, você acaba evoluindo cada vez mais, não só como ficwritter

Assim como a _Raayy_

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Chibi Anne_ - Ah, que bom que gostou! Hum... Apenas eu quem sei quem é o malvado da história è-é/ Ahahaha xD Pois é, coisas óbvias ficam chatas, mas às vezes surpreendem. Porém, como deu mais uma reviravolta no caso, creio que a trama se complicou, né? Poxa, obrigada! Espero que goste da sua tanto quanto gostou da homenagem à Abra-chan 8D E B.B. como legista é orgasmo, fato u-u Obrigada pela review! Também te amo!

_Lady Murder_ - Nossa, que bom que gostou! Mas acho que esse capítulo foi mais legal, né? 8D Estou me esforçando para isso! xD Poxa, será que chorou na sua? xD Me diga! E eu sinto muito pelo seu incidente com as fics! é algo de partir o coração D8 Te amo também! o/

_Raayy_ - Lamento, mas não tem não xD Você já é a próxima. Está na ordem das pessoas que eu conheci, assim, você já é a próxima e-e Não, não vai ter yaoi e nem incest nessa fic, ou ao menos o segundo não terá xD! E o B.B. vai ter boas cenas aqui! Então, espero que continue acompanhando viu!? Ah, você também é foda ;-; E eu te amo também! (Quanto ao Near ser o assassino, nunca se sabe)

_Srta. Abracadabra_ - Sua review foi cortada ;-; Mas eu sei que você amou muito, porque surtou geral no MSN xD Ah, B.B. é amor em todos os sentidos, não dá pra não amá-lo! XD Te amo.

_Uchiha JL_ - Poxa, muito obrigada! Aqui está a continuação! n.n

_Ms. Cookie - _Cara, morri de rir com a sua review! xD Sem problemas, eu também não li, mas sei bastante sobre o B.B. -normalmente faz U.A., então não dá muito problema- Pois é, eu também babei com essa morte. Perfeita, né? xD E não, não foram as fangirls, mas tenho certeza que o coração do Mello já foi vendido no Ebay .-. Que bom que está gostando! E, uau! Que decidida xD

_Janao q_ - Ahahaha xD Não chute, senão vai sair alguma coisa errada xP Suspenses são incríveis, e eu também ficou mó nervosa! xD Mas é a vida de nós, fangirls. Essa fic foi pros Alerts º¬º -comemora- Ai, que foda! É LÓGICO QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI! XD Te amo :D

* * *

**Quero mais reviews \o/**

**Porque eu babo nelas**

**E dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido, fato comprovado!**

**E a próxima será a Raayy**


	4. O Espantalho Sem Cérebro

**Não sei muito bem se o capítulo demorou, mas ao menos eu gostei 8D**

**Dessa vez o cap. foi betado pela Peeh 8D -grande gota-**

**E a homenageada será a Raayy!**

_(Porque foi a primeira)_

* * *

**The Loneliness of Oz**

**Capítulo 03 **– _O Espantalho sem cérebro_

O necrotério estaria _vazio_ e _silencioso_ se não fosse pelo incessante _bater_ de pés de _Beyond_, que estava, naquele instante, em uma crisede_ abstinência _de_ agilidade tecnológica_. Seus olhos vermelhos _percorriam_ cada canto daquele monitor _grande_, como se aquilo fosse ajudar em alguma _coisa_.

Pois se sua vida _dependesse_ daquela _coisa_, já estaria morto há _tempos_. Não que seus computadores fossem mais _ágeis_, porém ele necessitava descobrir de onde vinha aquela _carne_; de _quem_ era. Mas novamente _Murphy_ estava ali, rindo às _sombras_, achando divertido o sofrimento da _ansiedade_ alheia. E então toda aquela _situação_ se fez novamente presente em sua _mente_.

Era praticamente _impossível_ que Mello tivesse devorado algum _ser humano_. Podia ter se envolvido em alguns _problemas_ – como envolvimento com a _máfia_ – que Elle não _sabia_, porém canibalismo não era um _deles_. Beyond saberia se fosse isso. _Nate_ saberia disso também. E se não soubessem, _Mail_ lhes _contaria_.

Mas Mail também estava _desaparecido_ e isso era algo estranho. Estranho e _perigoso_. Porque se o ruivo realmente tivesse _matado_ Mihael, teria entrado em _contato_ com _Nate_ e este falaria com _B_. Não que L não fosse _importante_, no entanto esse era, basicamente, um _deus_ para aqueles _três_.

Ou _melhor_, dos _antigos_ três. Pois um _desapareceu_, outro _morrera_ e o último – Nate – estava na _Alemanha_.

Um _barulho_ retirou-o de seus _pensamentos_.

Estava pronto.

Uma certa ansiedade _maldita_ passou pelo coração de Beyond e lá se _alojou_. Podia sentir que o mundo havia _parado_ e que apenas ele estava _vivo_. Analisou a grande tela, atrás da _resposta_ final de sua _curiosidade_: de _quem_ era a _carne_?

A _curiosidade_ matou o gato.

Encarou aquela _foto_, sem _acreditar_. Leu o nome, de novo e de novo, apenas para _engolir_ seco por inúmeras _vezes_.

Aquilo era _impossível_; totalmente _impossível_.

_**Fato 08:**_

_A carne encontrada dentro do corpo de Mihael Keehl era humana._

_Mais precisamente de Matt._

_A carne de Mail Jeevas._

**.L.**

Mais uma vez aquela _música_ estranha de filme de terror _barato_ ecoou e L – sem hesitar – _atendeu_.

- O que B.?

Aizawa pôde _ouvir_ a voz do gêmeo mesmo à _distância_, por mais que _nada_ entendesse. Só sabia que ela estava alta, apressada e _desesperada_. E pela _expressão_ no rosto de Elle, as coisas que Beyond descobriu eram _arrebatadoras_.

Temeu em _antecipação_.

**.L.**

Elle bebeu um copo de _água_ enquanto relatava para o moreno o que o irmão _descobrira_. E aquilo não era _normal_. Água não tinha _gosto_ e, portanto, não tinha _graça_. Mas lá estava _ele_, bebendo um enorme copo de algo _sem_-_graça_, apenas para acalmar seus _nervos_.

Ao pousar o vidro na mesa, ele sorriu o seu sorriso mais _sádico_.

- Aizawa, ele é bom. – e encostou o dedo na boca, _pensativo_ – E conhecia todas as vítimas. Porque só assim para matar Mail, enganar Mihael, e matar Takada.

- Takada?

- Sim. Eu não estava me lembrando dela, porém tenho quase certeza de que é ela. Ela havia me ligado um tempo atrás para dizer-me que estava na cidade.

- Ela é alguém importante? – Aizawa perguntou, já tomando nota com um pequeno caderno.

- Era apenas uma velha conhecida. Estudou comigo na faculdade, antes de eu largá-la. Pelo que me lembro, tornou-se uma importante meteorologista¹, em uma outra província.

- Elle, você notou que todas as pessoas mortas até agora tinham, pelo menos, um contato mais íntimo com você?

- Eu já havia notado.

_**Fato 09:**_

_Aquilo era preocupante, para dizer o mínimo._

**.L.**

Era verdade que nos últimos anos haviam perdido _contato_ com aqueles meninos, porém às vezes B _falava_ com eles, só para saber das novidades. Também havia aqueles que estudaram na mesma _faculdade_ e que ainda mantinham contato – apenas em jantares de uma _noite_ e outras coisas.

Uma dessas pessoas que só viam por um dia, era _Takada_.

E, _droga_, Beyond havia almoçado com ela três dias _antes_.

Tocou nos cabelos _pretos_ e encarou a face quase sem _rosto_. Ela era bonita. E _inteligente_. E agora não passava de um _cadáver_ em sua mesa.

A solidão tomou _conta_ do moreno de orbes vermelhos e ele estava quase _desistindo_ de tudo aquilo. Só não o fez por _ela_. E por Mello. E por Matt. E também por L e todos os outros.

Sim, _todos os outros_.

**.L.**

- B, mande mensagens ao invés de ligar, eu estarei ocupado, está bem? Sim, sim. Eu farei o mesmo. – um sorriso _entristecido_ – É, eu sei. Ok. Boa sorte.

E, no momento em que _desligou_, foi ouvido um _grito_ rouco de um dos policiais. Uma sensação de _medo_ tomou conta de Aizawa e Elle que, literalmente, correram para fora, em direção à voz que _gritara_.

Mais um, não.

**.L.**

Deu o último ponto no _corpo_ da morena e fechou a incisão em "_Y_". As conclusões que tirara eram _óbvias_.

_**Fato 10:**_

_A morte foi por afogamento e a pele derreteu após o falecimento da vítima._

_O DNA comprovava que a falecida era, realmente, Kiyomi Takada, repórter em ascensão da NHN._

_Não há indícios de drogas ou violência no corpo, revelando que ela estava no local por mera conveniência. Conhecia aquele que a deixou presa e tivera relações sexuais com essa pessoa. _

_Não havia sêmen, apenas sinal de penetração._

Era um _homem_.

E Beyond já sabia _quem._

**.L.**

As pedras _machucavam_ seus pés porque esquecera seu _sapato_. Um erro que não podia ser _corrigido_ no momento, pois ele estava _atravessando_ a floresta próxima do local, com uma velocidade que apenas utilizava nas partidas de _tênis_.

Observou um policial correndo na direção oposta e fedendo a _vômito_. Alguns passos e árvores ultrapassadas e avistou o motivo dos _gritos_ – e se não visse, seria _cego_.

E sentiu _nojo_.

Bem à sua frente, estava o que deveria ser um _espantalho_.

Mas era um _ser humano_.

Um _homem_, meio que _crucificado_ como os bonecos de palha ficavam, com a cabeça _coberta_ por um _saco de batatas_ que estava com uma grande mancha _escura_ ao redor do que deveria ser o _crânio_.

Não era necessário ser _inteligente_ para descobrir o que era.

E, no _chão_ e nos _ombros_, havia alguns _pedaços_ de couro cabeludo ainda com madeixas e alguns miolinhos _rosas_.

_**Fato 11:**_

_O homem foi posto ali enquanto morria, provavelmente._

…

_Foi drogado e ali posto e então lhe atingiram a cabeça com algo como um martelo, talvez._

…

_Mas era apenas um palpite._

_(Pela primeira vez, um palpite; e não uma dedução)_

Elle teve de respirar fundo para poder pensar _direito_. Ouviu Aizawa _vomitar_ atrás de si e fechou os _olhos_, engolindo seco uma vez _mais_.

Para ele, não era necessário _DNA_ ou retirar o saco, para saber _quem_ era. Aquele jeito _clássico_ de se _vestir_, e aquele cabelo _negro_ comprido...

- _Mikami_. – sussurrou, cerrando os punhos.

Tirou o celular do bolso e discou para _Beyond_. Mas ele não _respondeu_.

_Tocou, tocou, tocou_.

Duas; três; quatro _ligações_ _perdidas_.

E nada.

_Nada_.

**.L.**

Na saída de _cadáveres_ do _necrotério_, o som de "Ode à Alegria"² de _Beethoven_ ecoava, desesperado. Duas; três; quatro _vezes_.

…

Um _celular_ jazia no chão, _sozinho_.

**.L.**

Sua mão _tremeu_ quando desligou, finalmente _desistindo_. Tentou dizer algo, mas não _conseguiu_. A voz não saía, e nem as _palavras_.

_**Fato 12:**_

_A próxima vítima estava terrivelmente óbvia._

* * *

_Nós, nós sabemos  
Quando voamos?  
Quando nós, quando nós vamos,  
Nós morremos?_

* * *

¹ - A Takada tem uma cara de meteorologista, né? 8D

² - Também conhecida como a 9ª Sinfonia de Beethoven :3

* * *

Pois bem! Aqui está! E sim, eu matei o Mikami xD Mais uma vítima na coleção desse cara xD Espero realmente que tenham gostado. **Não me matem quanto ao B, por favor. É só o que lhes peço**. Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo, porque eu pude deixar as coisas um pouco mais horríveis para as vítimas xD E, como perceberam, o Mikami é o Espantalho sem Cérebro sim u.u'

Agradeço à Peeh por ter betado para mim :3 Te amo, paixão.

Agora vamos à homenagem!

* * *

**_Raayy_**

Você foi a primeira de Death Note que me mandou uma review.

Não que a Abra ou a Murder não contem, mas elas já me conheciam do Naruto e você não.

(E se você disser que 'sim', eu te mato ~)

Mesmo assim, você estava lá, me apoiando em cada fic minha.

De início eu te achei... Assustadora.

Por mais que sempre me fizesse rir em seguida.

E foi a primeira desse fandom que me adicionou no MSN.

Certo, não conversamos muito, eu sei, mas a culpa não foi só minha! E você sabe do que estou falando.

E me surpreendeu com aquela fanfic linda, MattNear (e eu te presenteei com uma MattNear também, né?)

E então eu me tornei fã. Mas sua fã mesmo; porque você continuava a evoluir a cada passo!

Me assustava demais, mas me fazia querer evoluir tão rápido quanto você.

E então você se tornou minha Pink!

Mesmo assim, quando falávamos, revelamos coisas que são de nosso passado e de nosso presente - sofrimento e angústias e etc - além de nossas lindas obsessões.

Sevilian em nossos corações eternamente, né?

Mas nós brigamos (e muito), não?

Cada uma com uma opinião; destruindo as infâncias uma da outra

(AxelRoxas foi imperdoável, tenho dito! Mais até que sobre seu ódio pela DC)

A nossa mais recente foi hoje, por essa fic.

Eu sei, são brigas sem sentido, apenas por palhaçada, porque eu sei que nunca conseguiria brigar de verdade com você.

Você é importante demais para que eu faça uma loucura dessas.

Você é boa demais para que eu faça isso.

Te amo, Pink!

Só que não tanto quanto eu amo a _Chibi Anne_

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Chibi Anne - _Putz, surtou tanto assim? XD Meu, que medo! Sabe que eu nunca achei essa fic minha obra-prima? XD É lógico, fico orgulhosa do resultado dela, mas não creio que seja a minha melhor (talvez a melhor long?). Sim, sim, era a Takada xD Poxa, que bom que você está gostando dos fatos, uma pena que eles estão... Se dissipando conforme a fic anda ç.ç Poxa, muito obrigada! 8D

_Debby-Chan - _Ah, você que é maravilhosa, paixão xD Me desculpe, mas eu precisava mesmo postar essa fic e não podia esperar ç.ç Poxa, muito obrigada! 8D E sim, o Mello tinha de morrer u.u Te amo, também ~

_Raayy_ - XD Credo, nem é tanta coisa assim xD Ao menos, nas minhas, ela precisa morrer xD Apareceu no mangá pra isso u.u (?) Poxa, que bom que gostou, mas acho que é por isso mesmo que você vai brigar comigo i.i E tem certeza de que o Near é o assassino? o-o Espero que tenha gostado do seu capítulo e da sua homenagem 8D Te amo, Pink

_Lady Murder - _Vai lá, cachorrinho! o.o Respire, você tem que viver T.T E eu não sei como e nem de onde sai isso, mas tudo bem xD Ah, babou nesse também? 8D Só eu sei quem é o assassino xDDD é, eu sou boa em tocar as pessoas xD (conteúdo malicioso retirado da frase ambigüa). E olha, aquela fic sua ficou show! Sem zoeira! nem sou tanto assim, só uma idiota aspirante a escritora xD Ah, também te amo :3

_decoy-b_ - ah! muito obrigada :3 Desculpe se eu demorei, então, viu? XD Estou me esforçando para manter a história envolvente dos antigos caps. :3

_Janao q - _Wow! XD isso sim é que é arrombar xD Nem sei o.o' LOL Vai que ele é? 8D Continue com suas idéias de assassino, ok? n.n Eu gosto bastante de escrever suspense e esse não é meu primeiro (tenho uma fanfic de terror de Naruto incompleta que adoro escrever :3) Nem sou tão foda e tá aqui sim! XD E eu te amo também ~

_Alexei Hyoga - _Poxa, muito obrigada! Mas eu acho que a sua escrita é ainda melhor que a minha XD Espero que tenha gostado da continuação 8D

_Ms. Cookie - _Sim, foi a Takada xD Pois é, Mello canibal é amor xD Hum... Será? Talvez ele seja, talvez não 8D Vadio? XD Gostei xDDD E uau! o.o Quase achei que ia esquecer xP Kisses 8D

_Lyan Cullen - _Nossa, tive um ataque quando você me mandou review xD Sério, fiquei muito emocionada 8D E BB e L juntos é orgasmo mortal xD Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! E que bom que está gostando! 8D espero que este capítulo também tenha te agradado 83 Verá, pode ter certeza (não muitas em One Piece, porque só sei o nome dos personagens .-.) XDDD Sua modéstia me toca, Cullen xD

* * *

**Reviews! :3**


	5. O Falso Mágico de Oz

**Ok, esse capítulo demorou demais porque eu não estava chegando num acordo com ele. Mas agora ele está pronto, após quatro tentativas frustradas 8D**

**Capítulo betado por... Ninguém /se mata/**

**A homenagem do capítulo é da Chibi Anne**

_(Porque é __ela__)_

* * *

**The Loneliness of Oz**

**Capítulo 04 **_– O Falso Mágico de Oz_

O cheiro de _morte_ pairava com força no necrotério, _zombando_ daqueles que atravessavam seus corredores em busca de uma nova _pista_. Era como se _escrevesse_ o destino com seu odor _fétido_, como se _Aquela-do-qual-nunca-escapamos_ já estivesse ali, apenas esperando pela confirmação do que parecia _inevitável_. E para Elle "L" Lawliet, ela estava ao seu _lado_.

Sentado à sua maneira ao lado do celular tão conhecido, que agora continha a pequena placa "1" próxima demais para o _gosto_ do detetive, o moreno tentava pensar sem deixar que as _emoções_ o pressionassem _mais_.

Errado.

Lawliet não tinha pressões _emotivas_ – emoções não eram necessárias em casos, a menos que você seja _psicólogo_ – e sim _memórias_.

Recordações, lembranças, não importava o _nome_; elas estavam ali, indo e vindo como o _oceano_.

Havia silêncio na sala (ou seria no andar? No prédio? Na cidade? No país? No mundo? No universo?) e ele estava esmagando L como se esse fosse uma barata insistente. Talvez ele fosse, porque mais segundos desperdiçados eram mais B.B.'s mortos.

(_Ele já está morto, Elle_), ela diz em uma voz calma e compreensiva e também carinhosa. O detetive nega com a cabeça. Ele só estará morto quando o corpo for encontrado, responde, internamente.

**.L.**

O corpo de Takada estava lacrado numa sala _especial_ e impossível de se entrar sem _autorização_. Ali, junto da morena, jaziam também Mello e Matt e todos eles _pareciam_ solitários e assustadores dentro dos três sacos de _couro_ _negro_.

Entrara ali para _pensar_, porém agora já considerava uma péssima _idéia_. Sentia como se seus três amigos _assassinados_ levantariam das mesas de metal e perguntariam a ele porque a _demora_ no caso.

Perguntar isso para L parecia estúpido, mas era o fim do _mundo_ para o mesmo.

Falando nos corpos, ninguém reclamara o corpo de nenhum deles, _ainda_. Elle sabia que os pais da amiga deviam estar _cobrindo_ reportagens no exterior e não podiam voltar, no entanto Mihael e Mail moraram num _orfanato_ e a única pessoa que podia _clamar_ por um enterro decente (sem contar o próprio detetive e seu irmão) estava na _Alemanha_ e o moreno _implorava_ que ali continuasse.

E como ele _devia_ estar? Sendo _importunado_ por seus quatro mosqueteiros, com certeza. Um sorriso _travesso_ passou pelo rosto do detetive e isso o assustou. Não deveria estar pensando em nada que não fosse _relevante_ ao caso.

No entanto, a memória de _Beyond_ discutindo _Fausto_ com a mesma pessoa que invadira seus pensamentos há pouco tempo deu à Elle Lawliet a luz que ele tanto _precisava_. Com isso, levantou-se e saiu da _sala_, sem nem olhar para os cadáveres familiares que deixara para _trás_.

_**Fato 13:**_

_Beyond gostava de escrever._

_Nem sempre relatórios._

**.L.**

A porta do _escritório_ de Beyond bateu contra a parede num _estrondo_ que quase quebrou o vidro. Normalmente o detetive seria um pouco _menos_ barulhento, mas medidas desesperadas _merecem_ ações desesperadas; e jogar _todos_ os livros do irmão – catalogados por autor e por título – no _chão_ era apenas o _início_ delas.

_Equilibrou_-_se_ nas pontas dos pés e desceu o corpo, num _sentar_ estranho que era a marca de sua _família_ (ou pelo menos dos filhos gêmeos prodígios e famosos) e pegou a obra mais _próxima_ de si. Folheou algumas _páginas_ e então _encontrou_ pequenas anotações de um _caso_ de dois anos atrás.

Um _sorriso_ prendeu-se em seu rosto, enquanto lia o _rodapé_ do papel ("O promotor C ganhou a aposta"¹). Talvez conseguisse achar uma anotaçãocom detalhes _especiais_ que não haviam nos _relatórios_ entregues por seu _irmão_.

Ora, podia-se ter _esperança_, não?

**.L.**

Era um daqueles _galpões_ fétidos que nem mesmo os indigentes _ousavam_ morar. Havia o risco de _desabamentos_, assim como a chance de trombar com algum ser desconhecido como Jason ou Freddy, porém os _reais_. Ratos, aranhas e baratas _andavam_ como se fosse uma cidade só deles e aquilo causava _nojo_. A escuridão fazia a _tensão_ aumentar e o coração de Matsuda batia tão _alto_, como se estivesse conectado a um _amplificador_.

Na verdade, ele nem _devia_ estar ali. Mas foi uma assustadora _surpresa_ ser abordado por um bando de crianças _amedrontadas_ dizendo, todas ao mesmo _tempo_, terem visto um homem _suspeito_ carregando uma sacola para dentro daquele local horroroso. Devia não acreditar e partir, porém os assassinatos _bizarros_ que estavam ocorrendo em tão pouco tempo lhe deram um motivo _perigoso_ para investigar algo que deveria ser _banal_.

Deveria, pois não era. Não com _aquele_ saco preto encostado a um grande pilar velho de madeira podre que _rangia_ a um espaço de tempo assustadoramente _preciso_. Engoliu seco e agachou-se, mesmo que suas pernas _tremessem_ como se fossem feitas de _gelatina_.

Sua mão estava _pior_. Tremiam _tanto_ que ele nem conseguia aproximar-se o suficiente do _zíper_. Além disso, ela começou a _suar_ e ele teve de volta-la para perto do _corpo_ e limpa-la em sua _calça_.

O saco estava numa posição de sentar _humano_ e isso só o deixava mais nervoso ainda. Vez ou outra olhava para _baixo_, tentando perceber algum movimento – qualquer movimento, _por favor_ – para identificar o _que_ (ou _quem_) estava dentro da sacola de couro, sem precisar _abrir_.

Milhares de _pensamentos_ passaram por sua cabeça e Matsuda sentiu _ânsia_ e queria fugir dali. Mas correr era para _covardes_ e ele definitivamente não era um. Os dedos aproximavam-se num ritmo _lento_ e de uma maneira que parecia fazer o tempo andar _devagar_ e isso só o assustava _mais_.

Se alguém o atacasse ele nem ouviria, pois agora as batidas de seu coração estavam tão altas e tão assustadoramente _rápidas_ que ele achou que iria _morrer_ antes de descobrir a verdade.

A pele dos dedos encontrou-se com o frio do _feixe_ e Tota sentiu um _arrepio_ na espinha. Ele estava no lugar _certo_, na hora _errada_. E a hora seria apenas daqui há anos, quando ele pudesse ser chamado de _detetive_ e não apenas de _policial_. Apalpou o pequeno objeto que o ajudaria a abrir a _janela_ para a sua promoção ou para a sua demissão na polícia.

O zíper rodou um pouco e então _parou_. Matsuda levantou-se _atordoado_ e encarou a sacola uma vez mais. Parecia errado, mas ele não era tão _idiota_ assim. O certo era chamar _reforços_ e isolar o local, não dar uma de herói (ou detetive) _destemido_ e agir por conta _própria_. Podia ser a promoção de sua vida, ele não _ligava_.

Sem mais pensar, correu dali com o celular em mãos.

**.L.**

O papel _amolecia_ com o tempo na região em que seus dedos _seguravam_. Um estranho suor apoderava-se de suas _mãos_ e manchava com graça o documento que segurava de uma forma tão _estranha_. Os olhos de Elle estavam _fixos_ no envelope de carta que continha a inscrição "_F.C. – Friends Case_".

Ali, em suas mãos, estavam as _observações_ de Beyond, com a possível solução do caso, no entanto o detetive parecia não fazer questão de abri-lo e acabar com tudo _aquilo_. Talvez fosse a terrível vontade de ouvir passos _agressivos_ e quase silenciosos se aproximarem da sala, junto aos _gritos_ de seu nem tão calmo, mas adorado, irmão sobre o simples fato de estar _mexendo_ em suas coisas.

Engoliu em seco. Isso não ocorreria; não agora, pelo menos.

Encarou de soslaio o _livro_ em que achara o envelope e teve uma vontade imensa de rir (e que foi _contida_, como sempre). "It" era um livro _perfeito_ para esconder sobre uma investigação tão _bizarra_ e Haystack era o preferido de ambos².

Os olhos _negros_ voltaram a concentrar-se nos dados e enfim criou coragem para _abri-lo_. Seus dedos levantaram a _aba_ do envelope e correram para _dentro_, segurando com uma firmeza _efêmera_ as folhas de papel que estavam escondidas _ali_.

Efêmeras porque, _logo_, um Aizawa gritou pelos corredores por L, dizendo coisas incoerentes sobre uma possível _nova_ vítima.

Sem pensar, Lawliet levantou-se e _correu_, deixando para trás e em cima de um mar de livros _abertos_ e espalhados pelo chão, um _envelope_ de carta com algumas folhas para _fora_.

**.L.**

Um avião _pousou_ no aeroporto internacional de Berlim, Alemanha. Trazendo consigo, muito mais que _pessoas_.

**.L.**

Seus olhos se depararam com o _saco de couro preto_ e sentiu um solavanco de ansiedade misturado com _temor_. Ninguém ousara abrir e ver o conteúdo, não por medo, sim por _respeito_. Havia a grande possibilidade de ser _Beyond Birthday_ ali dentro e ninguém melhor do que o _irmão_ _gêmeo_ para identifica-lo.

Os passos de L eram _vagos_, descuidados e completamente _silenciosos_. Aliás, tudo parecia silencioso, quando o objeto observado aumentava de tamanho e ficava cada vez mais _próximo_.

Agachou-se bem em frente ao saco preto e analisou diversas vezes _detalhes_ que lhe pareceram inúteis – tudo ali _parecia_. E então sentiu, próximo dele, respirando em seu pescoço _lentamente_, deixando que seu hálito _fétido_ invadisse suas narinas, _ela_ de novo.

(_Com medo, Elle? Abra Elle. Mostre que eu estava certa, como sempre. Não quero me gabar, mas eu sei que estou. Eu sempre estou, afinal. Além do quê, eu sei como as coisas acabam, Elle._

_…_

_Eu sou quem acaba com elas_)

Sussurrou um "cale a boca" e respirou _fundo_, tocando no metal do feixe e deixando que ele _deslizasse_. O som ecoava pelo ambiente junto das respirações, sempre _lentas_ de todos os presentes, até parar antes do _fim_ da camiseta aparentemente _escura_.

Seus dedos seguraram nas correntes abertas do _zíper_ e Elle sentiu algo _gosmento_ sujar suas _digitais_. Um arrepio percorreu sua _espinha_ e o hálito pareceu mais próximo ainda de seu corpo. Podia até sentir o _tecido_ estranho da capa _negra_ roçando em suas _costas_.

- Elle. – Aizawa sussurrou, aproximando-se do _amigo_ – Deixe que eu...

- Não. – e sem pensar, abaixou a parte do saco que estava _aberta_.

**.L.**

- Isso realmente foi surpreendente. – mas a voz dele não continha _surpresa_.

Os cabelos _brancos_ e encaracolados estavam cobertos com alguns _flocos_ de neve, enquanto um dedo brincava com uma mecha em _especial_, e os olhos marrons-quase-negros observavam o outro com uma leve _irritação_.

Nate "Near" River era tudo, menos _paciente_ com aleatórios, principalmente quando uma investigação estava ocorrendo e precisavam de seus conhecimentos _científicos_³.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, dando um sorriso sádico e cínico – Ou melhor, por que a demora? Eu realmente pensei que, após matar Matt e Mello, eu seria o próximo.

Porque _ele_ sabia. _Ele_ sabia que _eles_ estavam sendo _mortos_ e que esse que estava à sua frente era o _culpado_.

**.L.**

Seus olhos _negros_ não cansavam de percorrer o ser do saco, procurando por _detalhes_ específicos, coisas que poderiam _ajudar_, coisas que poderiam _atrapalhar_. Como isso poderia _ocorrer_? Como _é_ que ele fez isso? O ser sentiu _dor_? Quem _era_ esse ser?

Milhares de _perguntas_ estavam quase lhe causando um _derrame_ e ameaçavam a sua _concentração_, já muito _abalada_.

_**Fato 14:**_

_O corpo é de um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos escuros, caídos._

_A camisa que está usando é escura e fede a sangue._

_Não é possível identificar a vítima pelo rosto, pois a pele do mesmo foi arrancada de maneira violenta e deixada pendurada em seu ombro._

_Há a possibilidade de o rosto da pessoa ter sido arrancado com a mesma viva, tendo morrido graças ao tamanho da dor ou de hemorragia, então._

_A arcaria dentária foi completamente arrancada, descartando a possibilidade de o homem ser identificado dessa maneira._

_A única forma de identifica-lo é pelos olhos._

_E a coloração dos olhos do homem sem face era..._

- Vermelha.

…E _nada_ mais.

(_Eu sabia, Elle. Eu sempre sei, não é?_

_…_

_Eu sempre sei quem é o __próximo_).

**.L.**

A primeira gota _rubra_ que caiu na neve demorou, em sua opinião. Mas logo veio a segunda, a terceira, a quarta e elas continuaram a cair de seu _abdômen_, ao mesmo tempo em que a mancha em sua camisa branca crescia _gradativamente_.

Só agora Near conseguia sentir _frio_ e isso era estranhamente _divertido_. Claro que era porque o _sangue_ estava saindo com uma _rapidez_ normal, já que não havia mais a _faca_ a fazer _pressão_ ali.

Olhou para cima, encarando a janela em que uma Linda _aterrorizada_ observava à cena e gritava, chamando por seus três detetives _favoritos_ (_olhe o cinismo, Dr. Near! Rá!_) e revelando a eles aquela cena nem sempre _comum_.

O sorriso _continuou_ em seu rosto, mesmo depois de ter uma faca _enfiada_ em uma região delicada, e ficou ali até mesmo quando perdeu o _equilíbrio_ e caiu na neve _fofa_ e agora manchada de _sangue_.

Ele era bom, não era? _Merda_, ele era _ótimo_ (_Você não é de falar palavrões, Near. O que foi, é medo, é? Eu sabia que você era covarde desse jeito, seu bosta)_. Estava próximo a uma árvore e não saiu de lá, nem por um _segundo_ – significando que ninguém que estivesse próximo a ele (_Além de você, seu filho de uma puta_) conseguiu ver seu _rosto_.

- Você melhorou. – sussurrou.

Sentiu a mão _quente_ do outro segurar seu braço e puxa-lo dali e sabia que agora havia uma trilha de _sangue_ sendo deixada. Não tinha condições de _observar_ o rastro, mas viu quando Gevanni _pulou_ as escadas para o primeiro andar, gritando com todos que _apareciam_.

O olhar de preocupação do moreno que tão bem conhecia (_dormiu com ele, seu veado albino? Abriu as pernas para ele, assim como abriu para o Beyond, heim?_) foi a _última_ coisa que _viu_.

(_Eu te odeio, Near_).

Mas Mello foi o último (e único) que _ouviu_.

**Fim do Capítulo 04**

* * *

¹ - De um outro episódio de Crossing Jordan. /nerd

² - "It" foi traduzido como "A Coisa" e é uma das melhores obras do Stephen King. O Haystack, nesse caso, é meu querido Ben Hanscom.

³ - Para mim, o Near tem o perfil perfeito para ser o cientista esquizofrênico de Fringe. /nerd²

* * *

_Insensível  
Num estado deplorável  
Ser aquilo que amei e odiei  
E talvez viaje para o outro lado que imaginamos_

* * *

**N/A.: **EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA ME MATAR, RAY! D8 /surto interno.

Ok, muitos estão querendo me matar, mas a culpa é desse capítulo que não saía. No fim saiu isso e não foi do meu agrado.

Como puderam perceber, eu matei o Beyond sim e o Near foi junto. Queria botar muito a morte de alguém e a do Near me pareceu perfeita demais para ser ignorada. E também eu tinha de explicar como raios uma pessoa que estava na Alemanha veio morta para o Japão, né? xD

Eu também tive de acrescentar outro personagem para a história da Molly porque eu não sabia de mais nenhum e estava sem tempo para ler o conto. Mesmo assim, eu gostei de ter um Mágico falso e um Mágico verdadeiro e eu já dei dicas e dicas de quem são, né? 8D

Eu coloquei, em parênteses e em itálico a morte falando com o L e o Mello falando com o Near, ainda que, na segunda parte, o Nate acabou se lembrando dessas vozes.

Não ficou bem como eu queria, mas eu tentei. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**_Chibi Anne_**

Antes de mais nada, isso vai parecer uma declaração de amor, mas foda-se porque somos almas gêmeas.

Eu realmente não lembro o porquê, mas eu ganhei uma RenAnna sua de aniversário, e logo depois você me adicionou no MSN.

Foi engraçado, porque você era foda e eu era uma novata no fandom de DN e isso acabou me assustando. Aliás, assusta até hoje.

Nossas conversas iam e vinham e acabamos nos aproximando o bastante para que, menos de uma semana depois, comecemos a surtar pelas mesma coisas.

Eu lia suas fanfics e não acreditava que havia alguém tão parecida comigo por aí, agindo da mesma forma, escrevendo fanfics compulsivamente assim como eu, e com os mesmos amigos, quase.

Impressionantemente, você pensou da mesma forma e acabamos percebendo que éramos almas gêmeas (assim como nossas mães, certo?)

E eu te conheci pessoalmente! A primeira pessoa da Internet que eu conheci pessoalmente; e eu não posso me arrepender de algo tão bom quanto isso. Falando em conhecer, a Mamãe Sardinha está incrivelmente curiosa para saber quem você é.

Você foi a única, também, que me deixou mostrar a magia de Gossip Girl e como todo mundo é gay nessa série e em como Chuck x Blair é amor demais. E eu sei que isso vai ocorrer comigo, quando eu assistir ou ler One Piece.

A única também que entende que o Hiei é perfeito e que o Hao é gostoso – e eu te juro que ainda entenderei o conceito Hao x Anna de viver, da mesma forma que você entendeu o meu Chuck x Blair.

Engraçado que agora eu não sei muito o que dizer, já que eu esgotei as minhas palavras/cantadas/declarações em nossas conversas diárias.

E como você já sabe de tudo e eu já não sei de nada, eu fico por aqui, percebendo que isso é constrangedor demais, mas que eu não vou parar agora.

Te amo, Minha Alma Gêmea!

E te admiro tanto quanto admiro a _Ms. Cookie_

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Chibi Anne_ – Ahahuaahuahau xD Desculpe, mas foi necessário, eu sei que você, uma hora, entenderá. Gostou da morte do B.? 8D AHUAHAUAHUAHA Ok, não posso dizer nada, mas espero que esteja certa, no fim! X3 Desculpe a demora e eu disse que você não podia ir dormir! D8

_coelhao . sete _– Ah, muito obrigada, anjo *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e perdão pela demora ç.ç' Tive de separar seu nome porque não estava entrando, ok? ;;'

_Srta. Kyuu_ – Ah, Kyuu, saiba que foi necessário ç_ç É NECESSÁRIO D8 Você entenderá, eu espero ç.ç' E sim, Takada boa é Takada morta /o/ Que bom que está gostando, desculpe o atraso ;*

_Raayy – _AHUAHAUHA Vai saber xD Olha, eu tenho fortes motivos para matar o B agora, espero que entenda, futuramente. E eu amei Fleck, tá? ç.ç EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA ME MATAR DDD8 EU DISSE! –RUNZ- Ahahuaha Sim, amigas servem para brigas non-senses xD Desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também o7

_Janao q_ – Ok, respire o_o E, lamento. He's dead, Jana. Ahahauhauhau Obrigada 8D E tá na cara que aquele Black Power guarda as munições para suas armas u_u ESTÁ NA CARA D8

_Ms. Cookie _– Ah, droga! Odeio MxM .-. Bom, realmente não tem muita gente para eu matar, mas... Ainda tem! *coloca máscara do Jason* AHUAHAUHAUHAU CALMA! O Near morreu agora, viu? (Ou será que não?) 8D Bom, eu sempre gostei mais do Near que do Mello, achei que estava óbvio o-o' Pois é... Eu tive de acrescentar um personagem novo no enredo, mas não modifica em nada a história da Molly e seus amigos 8D Realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e, que, bom, me perdoe pela demora com o capítulo.

_Alexei Hyoga_ – Nossa... Uau... Poxa... Obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo. o_o *pasma com a quantidade (maravilhosa) de elogios. Espero que tenha gostado desse também 8D E perdão pela demora no capítulo i.i'

_Lady Murder_ – Ahuahuaha! Desculpe, mas foi necessária a morte do B.B. realmente foi. Bom, espero que a morte dele tenha sido digna o suficiente 8D Também espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que o caminho para o suspeito tenha ficado mais claro 8D Desculpe pela demora com o capítulo ç.ç'

_Shii-sensei_ – Poxa, muito obrigada! E, sim, o B morreu por necessidade. ç.ç ...Aizawa? /hum Quem sabe? x3 Desculpe a demora por este capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado!

_Ninna-chan_ – Ah, que bom que gostou! o7 Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e desculpe a demora em postar!

* * *

**Exijo Reviews /o/**


End file.
